Deceiver of Fools
by XxLovelyxStitchesxX
Summary: Looking back now maybe I shouldn't have acted so stupid or at the very least let my emotions get the best of me. But I couldn't let him get killed. I deflected the blade and now I'm in his clutches. Though for the life of me I couldn't be bothered to care. I was with him.


A/N

So I decided to do a one-shot of SasuNaru. Or a two-shot, or a three-shot, I haven't figured it out yet. But I know where this going, well sort of. I'm kind of just letting the hand write-er type. So I hope you enjoy it.

Warning: Some intense kissing, some cussing, some plot-twist, a bit dark, a creepy Naruto, and a bit ooc.

Without further ado I give you…Deceiver of Fools.

* * *

Looking back now maybe I shouldn't have acted so stupid or at the very least let my emotions get the best of me. But I couldn't let him get killed, though I know he's capable of taking care of himself, my feelings wouldn't let me sit back and watch. My feet moved before I even know what was going on, what had happened, and why. I guess the thought of never seeing Sasuke again made my heart twist and clench painfully. So…so I did what I did. I deflected the blade and now I'm in his clutches. But that's not what bothers me, what bothers me is that I don't really mind being in his clutches.

I was with him after all.

O

"Sasuke!" I shout entering the clearing with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai. The clearing is surrounded by rocks and were standing on water. Sasuke is across from us, with his group of three; a female and two males, one with orange hair and the other with white hair. Sasuke looks irritated but the rest look rather indifferent.

His black eyes narrow, "What is your fixation me?" he demands fists clenching, "Why must you continue coming after me? I am never going back to Konoha! I am going to destroy Konaha."

"I-" I cut myself off before shaking my head and grinning, "You're my friend Sasuke and I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. I made a promise to myself. Even if it means we both die together then that's all right." I sniff and run a hand through my hair, "But I'm sorry, I can't let you destroy Konoha, no matter the hatred you hold for it. It's still my home."

He sneers but doesn't say anything instead he pulls out his katana and I take out my kunai in a blink we connect, lighting and wind tangling and becoming one. We're mere inches apart but it doesn't stop the flush that makes its self known across my cheeks. Ignoring the feelings we continue connecting and fighting. Our blades making a ringing sound as they connect and slide off. Sakura's fighting the redhead, Kakashi's fighting the orange-haired one, and Sai's fighting the white-haired one.

With sudden force I'm sent flying back and skidding across the water. With reflects I quickly catch my self, just in time to dodge the crackling and sizzling, chidori. The shock wave sends me farther back and into a wall before I slide down and land in a shock of cold water. Shaking the pain away I gather chakra into the soles of my feet and pull myself to the service of the crystal blue water.

Pulling another kunai out of my utility pack, I wipe the water out of my eyes and shove my flattened hair behind my hair. It'll dry and then spike up randomly, glancing at Sasuke I notice him calmly looking at me with an arrogant look.

"Still weak oi dobe?" he smirks, "I thought you've been training, guess that sensei of yours really didn't do his job, did he?"

"Shut up about Jiraiya sensei!" I shout angrily rushing toward him, "You don't know any_thing_!" our weapons clash again, my eyes narrow.

"Hit a nerve did I?" he continues taunting I lift a knee to gut him but he catches it and shoves me away, I turn into the shove and finally sock him in the face, Which greatly satisfied me it wiped his smirk off his face in the least. Well for a second before he smirks once again, "Not so useless after all."

"Shut up I'm not useless!" I shout growing irritated before curling my fists and aiming at him again, he doges. He dodges my kicks and my punches. He deflects my blade with his katana, I hear a boom from far off and here splashes and shouts from somewhere. I hope their alright.

"This is getting us no where. Fight for real, Naruto." Sasuke says determinedly and that's the first time I've heard him say my name and oh God the feelings it gives me. He takes my momentarily distraction to land a kick, sending me once again skidding and falling into the water like dead weight.

Ouch I forgot he doesn't fight fair, shaking my head I swim back to the top, only to freeze, as my head pops out of the water. Sasuke is glaring intensely at me, swallowing I summon chakra into the balls of my feet before once again pulling myself out of the water. He's right this isn't getting us anywhere, so why isn't he fighting for real?

"Why aren't you fighting for real?' I demand, "Don't tell me to fight for real when you're not fighting for real either."

He scoffs, "If I did you'd be dead."

"Don't be so full of your self." I huff out, "I can kick your ass!"

He sneers, "It's the truth dobe."

I'm making to reply when I notice something charging at him from behind, a kunai in their hand charged with something, and then I see a flash of pink and tortured green eyes. My eyes widen and before I can register what I'm doing or remember how I got there, I'm behind Sasuke catching her weapon with mine and shoving her back.

"Na-Naruto!" Sakura cries out in surprise, "What are you doing?"

Suddenly I feel a blade pressed tightly to my neck and a hand wrapping around my weapon hand and pointing it against my stomach, but digging it in slightly. I feel a chest flush against my back and instantly my face flames to red. Oh God this cannot be good for my blood pleasure, a dark chuckle reverberates I can feel it against my back.

"Well isn't this interesting?" he comments tightening his hand on my hand and pressing the katana deeper into my neck, enough to break skin but not enough to kill me, like a paper cut if you will, "Do you want me to kill him Sakura?" his voice is acidic and cruel sounding.

"Let him go you bastard!" she screams gripping her right arm tightly.

"Don't think about it Kakashi and my replacement. One move and I'll kill him, right in front of you."

For some reason I'm frozen, I know I can get out of this, it'd be really simple. Elbow jab him and fling him over my back. But for some reason I'm standing here like a damsel in distress. In fact my free hand is loosely touching his hand that's holding the katana.

"You shouldn't have protected me Naruto, that was your down fall." and before I can even protest I felt my kunai sink into my stomach and feel his blade slice across my neck. Gasping out in pain I sag against him, feeling blood slowly trickle down my neck and pour out of my wound, turning the water red. He rips the kunai out of my stomach, drops it in the water and wraps an arm around my waist.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screams.

"It was nice while it lasted but I have stuff to do. Tell your Hokage that this battle is useless." Sasuke says darkly, my eyes start to swim out focus and my breathing lightens. With a shout toward his companions, he heaves me over his shoulder and with that everything goes black.

* * *

Groaning weakly I snap my eyes open and glance around the blurry-looking room, "Ah shit." I hiss in pain touching my stomach, Kyuubi needs to hurry his ass up and heal me. This is getting ridiculous. Wait where the hell am I? Blinking I slowly sat up, covers slowly slide down my naked torso. That's when it came back to me in a snap.

That's right, that bastard stabbed and slit my throat! What the hell that wasn't…damn bastard, "Sasuke-Teme!" I shout angrily shoving the covers off and stalking out of the room, I throw open the door, "Sasuke you asshole show yourself-"

In a flurry of leaves Sasuke is suddenly in front of me, with a bored and slightly smug smirk on his face, "Yes Naruto, you screamed?"

"What the hell?" I stalk over to him, grab him by his white robes and yank him down to my height, "You bastard! That wasn't and you actually _stabbed_ me! You slit my _throat_!"

He looks away and scoffs, "Your alive aren't you usuratonkachi?"

"That's _besides_ the point, asshole! I can't believe you actually did that and whats more you could have killed me, then what would your pretty face have done about that-mmf-!" I'm cut off by Sasuke smashing his lips against mine, successfully stopping my pissed off rant. Grumbling to myself I kiss back and roll my eyes before he pulls away, "Just because you kissed me doesn't mean alls forgiving." huffing out I cross my arms and pointedly look away.

Sasuke sighs and curls a hand in my blond locks pulling me closer, "I would have never actually killed you Naruto, have more faith. I knew what I was doing, I had to make it look real or they wouldn't by it. Besides I didn't stab you in any vital points and I made sure that when I slit your throat it could have easily been mended."

"Well you didn't need to slit my throat to make it more believable and _that_ wasn't even part of the plan anyways!" I grumble looking up at him, "That shit _hurt_ you know."

"Calm down dobe. I said I'd always keep you safe didn't I? So have more faith in me." he says quietly gazing at me intently, which of course makes my heart flutter and my stomach feel like I have butterflies inside of it.

"Damn it, Sasuke." I groan dropping my forehead on his chest, "Why do you always pull the guilt card?" I gently curl my fingers into his white robe.

"Because it always works." I can hear the smirk in his voice. Stupid, smug bastard. Stupid teme!

"As sweet and adorable as that is, we need to continue with our plan." Suigetsu said mockingly, blushing feverously I pull away from Sasuke and glare at him, "Blondy's got fierce, how cute."

"Screw you." I huff out.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" he grins, winking suggestively, I pretend to gag, "You wound me, Naru, you wound me."

"Don't call me that, its Naruto, not Naru." I gag again.

"Well if you ever decide to drop this antisocial bastard, well you know where I am." he smiles suggestively, once again.

"In your dreams-"

"Suigetsu." Sasuke says simply and before my very own eyes, throws a kunai at Suigetsu, it embeds its self in the wall right next to his head, "I'll let your comment go for now but don't think I'll hesitate to kill you if you cross me again."

Sugetsu holds his hands up in a universal sign for I surrender, "Yes sir, boss man. I'll keep that in mind. We'll be waiting oh and Naruto the offers still open!" with that he hightails it out of there before Sasuke can do any serious of damage. I can feel lighting crackling in the air.

Rolling my eyes I turn toward Sasuke and grin at his expression, "You're jealous!" I point out laughing his expression just darkens, I laugh some more but stop when he scowls and walks past me, "Oi wait Teme." I grab his wrist to stop him, "I don't see why you're so worried, white-haired and purple-eyed people don't attract me."

In an instant, my wrist is harshly grabbed, while a hand wraps around my neck, I'm shoved against wall. With a surprised gasp I look at him, "You are _mine_, you belong to _me_." he hisses out letting go of my wrist to grab me below, a surprised sound falls past me lips, "Your body responds to _me_ and only _me_. No one can _satisfy_ you the way I can." his tone turns dark and possessive, and dear God does it ever turn me on. He releases my junk and curls a passive, tight, hand around my hips and, oh God, sinfully rubs his crotch against mine, "And only by my _word_s," he speaks softly, possessively and bends down until his lips are right next to my ear, "can I turn you into a withering mess _beneath_ me." he finishes and to my horror I feel him lick, ever so slowly up my cheek.

Oh shit. Oh dear God. Why did he have to do that? Why did he have to seduce me? Biting my lower lip I feel my self turn a little weak and my legs shake a little, "Damn it, you bastard. Why'd you have to do that?" I gasp out groaning, feeling hot already.

He draws himself from my ear and smirks darkly, "It doesn't matter if you don't find me attractive because you will always be mine and if anyone else touches you, I will _kill_ them." with that he smashes his lips against mine.

The kiss is heated, possessive and demanding. He forces my lips apart and slips his tongue in my mouth. With a lust-filled groan I curl my fingers in his white robe and wrap my other hand around his neck and pull him closer. He presses his body even closer and presses a leg in between my legs, forcing them a part. My eyes flutter close for the briefest of moments before I remember that we actually have something else to do. I all but force myself to pull away from him and turn my head. Which doesn't really work out because he just starts necking me.

"S-Sasuke." I gasp out sucking in a couple of breathes, "Stop. You possessive bastard." I groan out, "We have something to finish. We…ahn ca-can do this later." he doesn't listen so with, this time, an annoyed groan I shove him away, "Damn it Sasuke! Stop! We have to finish the next part of the plan."

He glares at me, which sends the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up, "Fine but don't accept later to be nice." with a grunt he swiftly turns and starts walking down the hallway.

"Stupid, possessive, horny teme." I grumble pushing myself off of the wall. With a few more grumbles I hurry after him, "Wait up teme!"

"Walk faster Dobe."

"Shut up!" I huff out before catching up with him and walking next to him.

We turn right and continue walking down the old-fashioned looking hallway before turning right. Our hideout is in the old Uchiha distract, you'd think it would be stupid and I thought it at first. But for some reason the old hag hasn't figured were hiding out here. In fact I think we're living underneath his house, we're in a serious of under ground labyrinth like tunnels that travel from one house to the next. We can't risk being above ground so we stay below ground.

When we turn left we end up in the dimly front room, living room if you will. Accept without the elaborate decorations. Suigetsu, the annoying hag Kairin, and Jugo are waiting for us. In the middle of the trio is a tied up shinobi, with head bowed. The shinobi has dirty blond-looking hair with his forehead protector dangling from his neck. I've noticed that he's wearing my clothes and when I look down I realize I'm in the same type of clothing as Sasuke.

Sasuke and I walk closer to the defeated and pathetic looking shinobi, "Hn. Is he the right height with the same body type?" he asks emotionlessly.

Suigetsu grins before bending down and fisting his hand in the blond locks and non to gently yanking his head up. He lets out a groan and blinks his blue eyes, "Yes and we even managed to capture one with blond hair and blue eyes."

The shinobi's eyes widen when he takes us all in though when his eyes lock with mine, he looks confused then hopeful and thankful, "Na-Naruto?" he groans out, my eyes narrow a little, ""Please help, please help me." he begs.

Sasuke silently pulls out his katana but I gently grab his hand and look at him, "Neh, I want to Sasuke." so I hold my hand out and he hands me his katana. The black handle nestled nicely in the palm of my hand With a soft smile I walk a couple of feet and squat in front of the shinobi, our eyes lock, "Why would you think I would help you, neh?" I ask softly tilting my head to the right, the same smile on my face, "I remember you, you know. Why would I help you, neh?" His eyes widen before narrowing in hatred and disgust, I grin, "That's the look you gave me too." I hum out.

"Rot in hell." he hisses out coldly, "You should've died with everybody else. Once a monster always a monster." he cackles out, I sigh sadly.

"That wasn't very nice you know." I say nonchalantly, "To think I would've done a kind thing and give you a quick and clean death." my eyes narrow before my hand snaps out and grabs him around the neck, my nails digging into his neck, piercing it even, "But I guess your right. Once a monster always a monster." I laugh coldly before releasing him harshly, he falls to the ground, "See you in hell." I hiss out before walking over to him and grabbing him by the hair and lifting him up.

With a chuckle I lift Sasuke's katana, press it to his neck, and slit his neck. Blood splatters and shoots out, some land on me and on the floor. He starts to gurgle and I watch in fascination while he chokes on his own blood. Stabbing the katana in the ground I grab him by the neck, some of my fingers slip inside his flesh, which oddly excites me. I take out a kunai and sink it into his stomach and rip it out. Crimson liquid spills and splashes onto the ground, my hand has trails of blood flowing down. The wooden floor is forever to be stained in red.

I watch as the light fades from his eyes, it's fascinating to watch. The last thing they see is their murderer and the last thing you watch is the light fades from their eyes. With a smile I release my hand, he falls onto the ground in a crumbled heap. Raising my kunai to my parted lips I press my tongue to the bloody kunai and lick up, blood flows into my mouth. The taste of metallic and blood bursts over my taste buds, licking my lips I turn to Sasuke and drop the kunai, it sticks into the wood.

With a bend I grab his katana and pull it out of the floor before sauntering over to Sasuke with a smirk, "Neh Sasuke burn him." adrenalin is pounding through my veins and Kyubbi is purring in approval, "Make it a real good fire, Sa-su-ke." I purr out trying to wipe some of the blood splatters off my cheek but I only succeed in smearing it, "Do it, make him burn."

He raises a hand before grabbing my arm and yanking me foreword, I stumble into him but catch myself by placing a not-so-bloody hand on his chest. When I gaze at him undeniable lust is in his eyes, which turns me on. If we weren't in the middle of completing this plan I would jump it and I wouldn't care if the three were in the same room with us. He smirks a chilling smirk before grabbing his katana from my hands, he wipes the blade on my pant legs, staining the orange fabric red, before sliding it back in his glossy case. He pulls me to the side to keep out of the way of the fire. Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo quickly get out of the way.

"Fireball jutsu!" he shouts.

Burning and deadly fire pour from his mouth torching the dead shinobi. The smell of burning and melting flesh reaches my nose and it only succeeds in exciting me more. I press myself close to Sasuke's side and watch in morbid fascination. Watch as the clothes burn and melt with the flesh that's dripping from his arms and landing on the ground. Watch as the whites of his eyes melt and drip down his cheeks like tears. Watch as his face becomes unrecognizable accept with tuffs of blond hair and blue eyes. I could continue watching this man burn but he has to have some recognizable features on him, like blond hair and blue eyes. So I touch Sasuke's arm regretfully, he stops immediately.

Gazing at him in morbid wonder I stand on my toes and press a heated and wanting kiss to his lips, he responds eagerly, my toes curl. Sighing in content I pull away and grin, "That was awesome teme!" I pump my fists in the air and whooted, "He's completely unrecognizable accept for his blue eyes and hair. Oh and the way his body is…oh but I have tie my forehead protector on him." I untie the shinobi band from around my forehead and gaze at it. I fondly trace the slash through the shinobi symbol, "Remember this Sasuke?"

"Yes. Accept I didn't accept a dobe like you to be able to put a hand on it."

I stick my tongue out at him and huff, "Well I did and I've kept it ever since! Now to put it on him…" trailing off I approach the still sizzling shinobi, bend down, and tie it around his forehead, but not before ripping off his other one and tossing it aside, "Lets hope there dumb enough to believe this is me." Standing up again I walk over to Sasuke with a smile. "We've been planning this for such a long time…" I whisper placing my dry-bloody hand on Sasuke's cheek and the other on his chest.

He wounds and arm around my waist and yanks me closer, "It's almost finished." he says with a dark tint.

"For such a long time…" I trail off pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and pulling away, "We'll destroy Konoha. We'll get revenge for you and for me."

"They'll all due." he hisses out, "Every woman, man, and child. They'll feel our blade and the sting of cold and bitter death."

* * *

A/N

…Sooo what did you think? Would you like me to continue it or not? If not then I'll just leave it as complete. I hope the beginning didn't confuse you. I wanted you to believe that Naruto was innocent and that he was captured but in reality he tricked you, well I did I guess, and is actually working with Sasuke.

Oh and if you have any questions feel free to ask.

So please give me feedback and constructive criticism in the box below, I'd very much appreciate it.

~Lovely

p.s.: Sorry for all the terrible grammar and punctuation errors. If you find some let me know and I'll fix them.

p.s.s.: Oh and this might be a three-shot, I haven't decided yet. It might be a three-shot with an epilogue.

p.s.s.s: And if you do want me to continue the next chapter will probably be a flash back of sorts.


End file.
